Entre nosotros Gem y Virg
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles yaoi sobre la relación Defteros y Asmita en Lost Canvas.
1. Te leo 700 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Cavas  
Tipo: ** Yaoi, drama, romance, **  
Clasificación:** NC-13**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** En proceso**  
Ultima Actualización:** 27 / 09 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Conjunto de drabbles que he escrito de esta pareja ^^ No hay orden cronologico.

**Resumen: **

En el volcán, Asmita decide hacer uso de sus conocimientos para leer a Defteros.

* * *

**Te leo**

Aunque estaban en los alrededores del volcán, fuera de una de las catatumbas que daba al mar de la isla; el calor que habían generado entre ellos una hora atrás fue mucho mayor que el del magma que borbotea en el corazón de la tierra. O al menos así lo intuyó el más cercano a los dioses, al despertar recostado en el amplio pecho y rodeado por los fuertes brazos del tan llamado demonio de la isla Kanon, aquel ser siniestro que ya había creado fabulas a los alrededores y que, además, sólo se convertía en un hombre en sus manos.

Sonrió incrédulo.

El pacto entre el dios y el demonio era un poco de humanidad, vertida en un desenfrenado contacto sexual.

Intentó levantarse para tomar sus cosas y volver al santuario, más el fuerte agarre no se lo permitió. Frunció su ceño, tomándole la mano izquierda de aquel hombre y notando de nuevo la aspereza de su tacto. Fascinado decidió recorrerla, dejando otra vez a Athena, patriarca y santuario de lado —como ya acostumbraba— para poder obtener aún más conocimiento de lo que si le interesaba: el secreto de Defteros, de su sufrimiento, de su esperanza.

Primero rodeó la enorme palma con sus delgados dedos de marfil, rozando con delicadeza y buscando la forma de su mano. Era como un cono, amplia en los dedos, se afinaba al nivel de la muñeca. Enarcó de nuevo sus cejas deslizando ascendentemente su comisura izquierda. Empezó a rodear sus dedos y tentar las yemas de ellos con las propias. Un ejercicio extraño, pero interesante para él, quien empezó a buscar de nuevo que más señales tomar. Bajó sus dedos hasta la palma y lo deslizó desde el medio del pulgar e índice hasta el centro de su palma, antes de llegar a la muñeca. Con ello dibujó la línea de la vida, notando estar doblemente marcada, una con profundidad, la otra casi imperceptible excepto para él y sus sentidos. En respuesta a esa caricia sintió la nariz de su compañero buscando su cuerpo y exhalando algo parecido a un ronquido gutural, plagado de sexo, de hormonas y de placeres en fuego encendido.

—Me haces cosquilla—y virgo dibujó una beatifica sonrisa que llamaba a la lujuria—. ¿Qué haces?

—Te leo—respondió con una calma envidiable, divertido volviendo a marcar esa línea y sintiendo como el corazón de su demonio se había agitado.

Tomó con su índice la línea de la cabeza, dibujando la curvatura que se desvanecía a mitad de palma. Fuerza, mucha fuerza interior era lo que le decía la profundidad de su marca, y mucho deseo, además la respiración sobre su cabello exhalando sulfuro. Complacido, tomó esa mano izquierda con las dos suyas, y lamió, gustosamente, la línea del corazón hasta llegar a la base entre índice y medio, para pasar su lengua rugosa juguetonamente por la separación. Escuchó el rugido de la tierra, el gemido de la bestia, el pulso acelerado y se deleitó con ello, bajando traviesamente y mordisqueando con lascivia cada monte de esa enorme mano, uno a uno, primero comprobando su masa, para luego lamer con la punta de su lengua la extensión, comprobando su textura. Pasó por Saturno hasta Mercurio, asaltó a Martes por ambos frentes, luego mordisqueó juguetonamente el monte de la luna al dorso y con ello, sintió que una columna de fuego hecha carne ya le rozaba la espalda.

El demonio sin tregua mordió entonces el cuello blanco, deslizó su colmillo por toda la superficie erizándolo y luego dejó que su lengua envolviera su oído, antes de soltar su caliente aliento.

—¿Qué encontraste?—la mano libre bajó por su abdomen, exploró el vello íntimo de su acompañante.

Las pieles vibraban, los cuerpos bullían, los corazones ansiaban.

—Tu futuro—respondió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, encontrando sus labios, mordiéndolos—. Dice que eres fuerte, pero con temores, inseguro, y…—lamió su comisura—, quieres sexo.

Una ronca carcajada ahogada en el pecho del mayor.

—Eres un maldito—abrazó, presionó, asaltó—. Querrás decir que tú tenías ganas de más.

—Todo es relativo…—consintió el dorado soltándole la mano, enroscando sus brazos detrás del cuello—. Brindemos por el mejor conocimiento del mundo.

* * *

Ok, xD

Amo escribir de ellos, amo hacerlo una y otra vez, y amo explotar toda la sensualidad que un virgo de la India puede tener xD Este fue un regalo para una personita y me pareció interesante usar la lectura de manos como algo más sensual. Después iré subiendo otros drabbles que son más tiernitos y de diferentes tiempos, algunos incluso dentro de la cronología del manga.

Saludos y espero sus reviews.


	2. Desnudándote 550 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Cavas  
Tipo: ** Yaoi, Lime, romance, **  
Clasificación:** NC-16**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 30 / 09 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Drabble basado en el Universo Canon de Lc ^^ 550 palabras

**Resumen: **

Defteros explica el proceso que realiza para convertir al más cerano de los dioses en un simple hombre.

* * *

**Desnudándote (Estrella de la Retirada)**

Con una orden de tu voz y cosmos podríamos hacerlo más sencillo, pero me gusta extender la experiencia. El momento donde poco a poco dejas de ser la deidad y te conviertes en hombre, al paso de mis manos, a medida que mis labios se escurren por tu piel.

Tomo tus manos y me sonríes, de esa forma tan dulce que no puedo hacer más que adorarte. Quito con mis dedos ásperos el oro que cubre tus muñecas y beso pausadamente cada rastro de piel que descubre, lamiendo tus dedos, deleitándome con el tacto. Te observo y me admiro del sonrojar que ya cubre tus mejillas, dándome permiso para continuar. Despejó los antebrazos de oro, cubierta dorada que no me permite ver tus brazos. Beso. Deseo. Acaricio. Sonríes.

Bajo de inmediato a las botas de oro. Las hago ceder, me estorban el paso, me quitan de vista tus inmaculados pies. Los encuentro, los anhelo… Beso cada dedo, cada hendidura. Dibujo con mi lengua cada línea de tu planta. Tiemblas. Suspira. Me deleito.

La coraza de oro de tus piernas tiene que partir y me encargo de ello, con cuidado, dejándola de lado. Que se conviertan en testigos, en cómplices de nuestro encuentro. De la metamorfosis. Por ello beso al paso, delineo con mis labios, saboreo tu piel, la textura de tu vello dorado, la dulzura del sudor que mana de tus poros. Palpo. Gimes. Me contengo.

Sólo dos piezas. Sólo dos barreras. El carmín de tus pómulos blancos, el cabello que dorado se esparce entre las sábanas, el palpitar de tus parpados cerrados; todo me induce, todo me excita. Muerdo mis labios. Poso mis manos en el peto, delineando con mis palmas su trazo, buscando la hendidura, conteniendo el aliento. Enjugas tus labios. Me erizo. Ansío.

Encuentro el espacio, abro la cobertura. El sonido me da fiel indicio de que ha cedido y muevo la pieza dorada, despejo la vista de tu piel… Hermoso… Sublime… Mío… Todo tú, mío… Tiento con las yemas, suspiro sobre tu dermis, aspiro el aroma. Tus poros se erizan y yo me acelero, besando ahora cada músculo, cincelando con mi pincel húmedo cada pliegue, cada desnivel. Estoy esculpiendo tu belleza con mis dedos, catando tu dulzura con mi paladar, amenazándote con mi colmillo, excitándote. Lamo. Jadeas. Existo.

Me deslizo en tu pecho, besando tus tetillas, lamiendo tu ombligo…llegando al último contendiente. Mi respiración se acelera. Tu tórax se expande y contrae al paso del aire. Sientes lo mismo que yo, nos anhelamos igual: deseamos fundirnos.

Mis dedos fuerzan su pieza. El faldón tiene que retirarse, debe abdicar a mis deseos y así hace. Se doblega ante mí. Me permite observarte. Sólo una tela y tu piel… Enjugo mis labios. Me esperas.

La tela cae. Tu piel me seduce. La vista es intensa, divina, agraciada. No hay nada de ti fuera de lugar, nada que pueda criticar. Eres perfección Asmita… Te acaricio con mis ojos, acercándome a tu belleza, tu poderosa presencia viril y divina. Un dios encarnado… sólo para mí. La gloria misma.

Beso tus labios, abrazo y me uno a tu piel. En estas sábanas y con las piezas de oro de testigos, me ofrendo a ti. Porque cuando el amor y la pasión se conjuga, la armadura de Virgo, debe declarar la retirada.

* * *

Este fue el primer Drabble que he hecho en mi vida, por allá para Marzo ^^ Le tengo un acriño especial, y personalmente amo colocar a Defteros adorando a Asmita de esa forma ^^


	3. Mar y Luna 900 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Cavas  
Tipo: **Yaoi, romance, amistad**  
Clasificación:** NC-1**7  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 01 / 10 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:**

* * *

**Mar y Luna**

El sonido del mar se iba haciendo más fuerte y al moreno no le gustó. Terminó replegándose en las sombras de aquel bosque que lo resguardaba, dejando que el joven santo se adelantara unos pasos. Cuando Asmita de Virgo le había pedido que lo acompañara, había dudado en hacerlo, pero accedió, imaginándose que como siempre iría a meditar en algún rincón del bosque. Pero conforme iban internándose se dio cuenta que tenía otras intenciones y ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos. Era el mar.

Virgo volteó al ver que su acompañante había detenido el paso, con expresión interrogativa en ese rostro nacarado. Ya la brisa del mar había dejado algunos cristales de arena y sal en su blanca piel y brillaba, de forma delictiva, por los plateados rayos de luna.

—¿Qué sucede Defteros?—preguntó, intrigado—. ¿No te gusta el mar?

El moreno sólo lo miró de esa forma tan penetrante, con ojos profundos, índigo como el mar, replegándose aún más en las acogedoras sombras de los arboles. La luna llena brillaba hermosa sobre el crepúsculo y el sonido del mar seducía a la tranquilidad, la calma… Pero Defteros sabía que el mar no era así… que el mar no era sereno, no era calmo… El mar era un monstruo que enfurecido destruye todo a su paso. El mar traga barcos, traga hombres, traga niños. El mar es siniestro, voluble, engaña… el mar destruye. El mar…

—Es feo.

Semejante respuesta hizo que el rubio abriera sus ojos vacios, asombrado. Podría escuchar cualquier adjetivo para el mar, desde reconfortante hasta peligroso… pero "feo" no era la expresión más común, mucho menos viniendo de alguien como Defteros. Cerró sus hermosos ojos azules y analizó por varios segundos al mayor, a través de sus sentidos; cada sonido, incluso el de los huesos al moverse, le daría indicios para entender su respuesta.

Entre tanto, Defteros veía al dorado de pie, un hombre joven, con el cabello de oro que caía debajo de sus hombros, recién cortado porque en una de las meditaciones Manigoldo le hizo una broma de muy mal gusto. Lo amaba, sabía eso pero su madurez y su visión de vida eras demasiado amplias, demasiado inalcanzables… "el más cercano a los dioses"… el titulo le hacía justicia.

_Muy distintos… _

Los minutos de análisis por parte del rubio, y pensamientos profundos por parte del moreno, fueron finalizados con una noble sonrisa en esos labios delgados, que sacudió al griego luciendo intrigado. Asmita dio unos pasos más hacía la costa, dejando que la brisa hiciera danzar sus largos cabellos de oro, respirando la sal. Se quitó las botas de oro, para así poder sentir la textura de la arena en sus dedos, sonriéndose con tan minúscula sensación placentera. Pronto se acercó hasta la orilla para disfrutar de la deleitosa humedad fría y burbujeante de las olas y la arena húmeda, con su rostro al aire, suspendido entre el soplo de la noche.

Defteros se vio seducido por la tranquilidad que emanaba Virgo a su paso, decidiendo así acercarse un poco más, dejarse bañar por los rayos de luna de aquella noche, lo suficiente para estar lejos de la sombra, pero aún bastante distante de la costa.

—¿Sabes porque no te gusta el mar?—preguntó Asmita desde donde estaba, aún de espalda—. Porque tú eres como el mar, Defteros. A quienes se acerca, te escurres, vas y viene… sólo dejas ver una pequeña parte de ti… y te alejas a las profundidades de las sombras… Y quien decide sumergirse en ti, encontrará el vacío profundo y oculto de una fuerza incontenible, voluble y cambiante, capaz de destruir, intrigante, arrebatadora, poderosa… Para mí, eres como el mar… por eso el mar me gusta—volteó con una sonrisa cómplice en sus delicadas facciones—. No es feo, Defteros.

Semejante reflexión lo había tomado de sorpresa, mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos tan profundos… como el mar. Tan agitados, tan inconstantes como las mareas, tan fluctuante como las olas. El mar era un reflejo de su propia naturaleza. El mar era una visión aterradora de su propio poder destructivo. Verlo, de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir intranquilo.

—¿Pero sabes algo, Defteros?—prosiguió, alzando su rostro en dirección a la luna, dejando que sus dulces rayos dibujaran reflejos plateados en su piel—. Aún ese inmenso, incorruptible y peligroso mar se deja regir por un ente, sin siquiera ser tocado. Aquel sólo deja que su reflejo se muestre, lo toca con una parte intangible de sí mismo. Y por ella, el mar sube… el mar baja… Por la luna.

El joven se sentó en la arena, finalmente, entrando en meditación, que era precisamente lo que había ido a hacer. Defteros se quedó en silencio, reflexionando en esas palabras, viendo la luna que dejaba su reflejo sobre las aguas y aquel mar, que indomable parecía dejarse llevar por ella. Inevitablemente posó sus ojos índigo de nuevo en el dorado, con su latir algo acelerado, con esa sensación palpitante en su cuerpo. Serenidad… algo que poco podía disfrutar.

De repente, un cosmos pareció abrazarlo desde la espalda, cruzando brazos dorados por su cintura, reposando rostro de plata por su hombro… escuchando una respiración inexistente, con sus poros dilatados, su mirada consternada… acelerado… seducido. Sabía quién era… sabía que hacía… cuando manos de bruma de oro atravesó la máscara y reposó sobre sus labios, delineándolos. Instintivamente, abrió su boca y aquello que no podía tocar pero si sentir en cada átomo de su piel, ingresó hasta tentar su paladar, palpar su lengua ardiente. Un gemido sordo se vio atrapado entre el cuero y la madera del bozal, antes de escuchar un murmullo que sentenció la aparición, desvaneciéndola…

—Quiero ser tu luna…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, les contestaré por privado. Espero les guste este nuevo ^^


	4. Sanando Heridas 950 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Cavas  
Tipo: **Yaoi, romance, amistad**  
Clasificación:** NC-1**7  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 19 / 10 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:**

* * *

**Curando Heridas (Estrella Voladora) **

Aquella mañana había sido peculiar. En su camino al sexto templo, el menor de los géminis encontró al joven guardián de rodillas, al lado de uno de los primeros pilares de Virgo, con su túnica blanca, su cabello dorado húmedo, expresión curiosa, estudiando, indagando. El moreno se acercó a paso firme y seguro, curioso, queriendo saber que sería tan interesante para hacer que el santo de Virgo, Asmita, abandonara su eterna costumbre de meditación mañanera. Debía ser un evento impactante, por demás divino, para que precisamente él dejara de realizar su rutina.

Al acercarse un poco más se dio cuenta de aquello que había robado la envidiada atención del dorado. Una paloma herida en su ala derecha, sufriendo en los pisos de mármol, clamando con su sonido agudo, suplicando la muerte o la vida, cualquiera de ellas, pero menos el dolor. Defteros observó la criatura con cierta pena, para subir la mirada hacia el dorado.

−Hay que ayudarla−decidió el adolescente con expresión neutral.

−No es necesario. Va a morir−le dijo el mayor, notando que ya el ave había sangrado considerablemente y las hormigas se agolpaban buscando su alimento.

Virgo frunció su ceño, pasando uno de sus delgados dedos por el pecho del ave, con un poco de su cosmos, consolándola, como si quisiera hacerle llegar de forma dulce a la muerte. Mordió sus labios, pensativo, parecía meditar en que acción tomar con la vida de esa inofensiva criatura. Defteros no entendía que tanto había que reflexionar al respecto. Estaba herida y condenada a muerte. Ese era su destino.

−El hecho de que esté en mi templo debe significar algo−concluyó el dorado determinado. El moreno lo miraba incrédulo.

−Va a morir, Asmita.

−No si puedo hacer algo. Aún vive, hay esperanza.

Decidido, el joven dorado tomó el ave entre sus manos, cobijándola con su cálido cosmos y llevándosela a su habitación. Defteros no dijo más y prefirió dejarlo a solas. Iba a morir y lo sabía. Asmita habría de comprobarlo.

Pasaron los días y el moreno entró al templo, no encontrando a su guardián meditando. Extrañado, caminó revisando el salón y encontrando al santo de cuclillas, en una esquina de la morada y el sonido de una paloma. Levantó una ceja, curioso, acercándose de la misma forma para ver que había pasado. Y allí estaba, Asmita y el ave con su ala vendada, comiendo de a poco restos de frutas en un cajón de madera con telas que había preparado. La herida del ala había sido grave y por cómo se veía, dudaba que el ave volviera a alzar el vuelo.

−La estás salvando sólo para que no vuele más−comentó el mayor, serio. El rubio subió su rostro con gesto severo.

−Le estoy dando la oportunidad de decidir la vida o la muerte−declaró el menor−. Pronto podrá moverse, pero no sé cómo evitar que se vaya lejos−agregó pensativo.

El moreno resopló aire. Ya bien sabía que pese a su edad, Asmita era terco y nada lo detendría hasta comprobar si estuvo en lo cierto. Decidió entonces, darle una mano.

Para la tarde y luego de trabajar duro recolectando pedacitos de madera de los campos de entrenamientos, Defteros logró construir una especie de jaula simulada aunque comprobó que los trabajos manuales no eran de todo su especialidad. Aún así, fue con ella hasta el templo de Virgo y ante el objeto Asmita primero mostró sorpresa, luego incredulidad y al final una sonrisa agradecida, llevando el ave a su nueva casa y vigilándola de nuevo.

Transcurrió otra semana más y Defteros descubrió que tenía compañero a sus visitas vespertina en el templo de Virgo. Mientras Asmita meditaba, el ave dormía, descansando y recuperándose. Parecía que el cuidado y atención del sexto guardián entregaba sus resultados, poco a poco el ave se movía, comía de las frutas que Asmita le dejaba en su improvisada jaula y cantaba en las mañanas.

Pronto las vendas no fueron necesarias, pero el ave aún no podía volar, su ala había quedado lastimada. Por ello, Asmita todas las mañanas tomaba el ala con sus manos, presionaba con sus cosmos, acariciándola, peinando sus plumas, en una costumbre que adoptó con cuidado paternal. El mayor no entendía porque lo hacía, ni el significado que tenía dicha acción. Aún si el ave se curaba, aún si ella volara de nuevo a los cielos, moriría. Era el destino… ¿Para qué retrasarlo?

Al final, una mañana al ir al templo encontró que el ave volaba dentro de la jaula de madera, y Virgo estaba de nuevo de rodilla, reflexionando. Se acercó el mayor, tímidamente, pensando que a lo mejor Asmita se había encariñado tanto con la ave que ahora meditaba en si liberarla. Después de todo, apenas eran un adolescente.

−¿Me acompañas al bosque? –pidió el menor, con voz melodiosa−. Creo que allí será el mejor lugar para liberarla−el mayor asintió−. Entonces, esta tarde bajaré de mi templo.

Así fue. Asmita bajó del templo con la pequeña jaula de madera y el ave que clamaba surcar los cielos. No dijo nada a ninguno de sus compañeros dorados y apresuró su paso elegante hasta llegar al espeso bosque, donde en uno de los árboles, Defteros lo esperaba. Caminaron hacia una laguna oculta entre las frondosas ramas y abrió allí la jaula, liberando la paloma que presurosa voló a los cielos. Se quedaron en silencio, ambos, pensativos.

−El ave con el dolor, pedía vida−dijo el menor meditando−. ¿Por qué los humanos somos diferentes?

Una reflexión. Una duda. Ninguna respuesta. Ante la cruda y tortuosa pregunta, él, la forma del dolor humano, atinó a rodear con sus fuertes brazos al menor, de forma fraternal, sincera.

−Quizás porque nos olvidamos de la esperanza…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, les contestaré por privado. Espero les guste este nuevo ^^


	5. Siete Pecados 800 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Canvas  
Tipo: ** Yaoi, drama, romance**  
Clasificación:** NC-13**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** En proceso**  
Ultima Actualización:** 04 / 02 / 1**1  
Comentarios adicionales:**

**Resumen: **

En el volcán, Asmita decide hacer uso de sus conocimientos para leer a Defteros.

* * *

**Siete Pecados 800 palabras**

Fuego infernal, abismo de pecados. Venir aquí es llenarme de todos los males, atragantarme de placer carnal, lo más impío, lo más vil, lo más insano. Y entonces me siento el señor de todo, cuando te tengo así, dispuesto, hambriento de mí. Podría dominar cualquier cosa si puedo domarte a ti. Hacerte caer, velozmente… irremediablemente…

Orgullo.

Me buscas con tus colmillos. Lames, deseas con hambre… sediento de mí… de mi piel, de mis caricias de mis besos que sólo yo puedo prodigarte. Sólo yo transformo la bestia del volcán, sólo yo la poseo. Sólo yo la tengo. Mío, sólo mío…

Besas, muerdes, mamas, indagas en mis pieles. Desnudas con tus garras. Deshilas. Deshojas. Desvelas y comes. Sólo de mí… sólo mi piel, sólo mis labios, sólo mi esencia. Me dejo comer. Y empiezo a sentir lo que te rodea. A odiar a la lava que asedia tus pieles diariamente, las rocas que tocan tu cuerpo, el aire que te acaricia, el aliento que penetra. Ese que te toca, te invade, profana lo que es mío…

Envidia.

Y por ello te seduzco. Y por ello te deseo, te incito, te desafío. Más de ti, mucho más, más de tu lengua lasciva, más de tus caninos filosos, más de tu hambre, más de tu sed, tu necesidad… Quiero más, mucho más, entrégame todo Defteros. Dámelo todo. Toda tu piel, todo tu cuerpo, músculos y huesos. Todo lo quiero. Todo lo reclamo. Todo mío, nada más mío. Nada para el aire, nada para el magma, nada para el vapor y el fuego que te circunscribe. Sólo yo, ¡sólo de mí!

Avaricia.

Lamo tu garganta hasta saciarme. Aplasto tus tendones hasta hacerte gemir. Posesiono cada musculo. Redondeados glúteos, piernas de fuego, brazos de lava, aliento ávido. Tu fuego, tu presencia. Todo. Me hago dueño de todo. Declaró posesión de tus pieles. Me hago soberano de tus gemidos. Te poseo, ¡eres mío! Y quiero más…. Mucho más… más placer carnal… ¡más locura!

Te enloqueces con mis caricias hambrientas, demandantes, lastimeras. Aplastas mi cuerpo contra la piedra que hierve, al lado del lago que fluye con fuego. Penetras con todo tu cuerpo. Me irrumpes. ¡Gimo!

Lujuria.

El apetito animal me invade. Me empujo a ti, salto necesitado, codicioso, invasión pecaminosa. Y quiero que entre… entre…. ¡MÁS! ¡Penetra con todo! ¡Dame placer! Impuro y lascivo, carnívoro y bestial. Demoniaco, el más puro, el crudo, el imperecedero. ¡La locura! ¡Esa que sólo tú me otorgas! Quiébrame, aplástame, ¡DESTRUYEME!

Y te ríes de mi desesperación. De mi hambre primitiva. Disminuyes tus envestidas, irritándome…. exasperándome… queriendo hacerte rogar. Cuando yo quiero más… quiero más…. ¡COME MÁS!

Ira.

Golpeo tus hombros con fuerzas y gruñes. Lastimo tu cuello con mis dientes y gritas. Me enfurezco, me agito. Busco entrar más y me detienes. Me desespero, rasguño. Lacero tus pieles con mis uñas. Esta pasión animal debe ser saciada y reclamo tu fuerza. Desafió tu virilidad. Demuéstrame quien eres, exponme tu bestialidad, manifiéstame tu fuego demoniaco. ¡POSEEME DEMONIO DE KANON!

Obedeces. Aplastas mi cuerpo con tu masa de piel ardiente. Empujas y penetras, invades con fuerza, lastimas mis adentros, corroes, corrompe. Me desboco. La sangre corre por mi torrente sanguíneo hirviendo, en ebullición. Mis sentidos pierden el norte. Dejo de ser yo. Ya no Virgo, ya no Asmita, ya no hombre. Sólo animal, puro animal, con hambre de sexo, con hambre de fuego, con hambre de ser devorado por ti, demonio. Poséeme, sométeme, ¡MANCÍLLAME!

Movimiento vertiginoso. Velocidad insana. Demonio y fiera, en busca de carne. Engulles, aplastas, golpeas, jadeo, grito y ruges cuan bestia en celo. Caigo al infierno, al abismo, la oscuridad, pronta y esperada, deseosa, anhelante. Dejar de ser, repudiar el vivir. ¡MORIR! Hasta que olvido existir, hasta dejar de respirar. Corrientes que invaden mis nervios, fuego que corre por mis venas, temblor, placer, agonía… éxtasis…

Y caigo desfallecido… jadeando… exhausto…

Pereza.

Se nubla mis sentidos y me siento lleno… lleno de ti… lleno de tu esencia cancerosa… lleno de tu poder animal. No quiero hacer más… no aspiro regresar… no exijo respirar… no necesito más… Deseo quedarme aquí, justo en este lugar, precisamente en tus brazos, eterno, sin ánimos de moverme… nada… en el vacío total de tu aliento.

Besas tiernamente mi cuello. Lames mi oído. Me sonrió. Busco de nuevo tus labios hambrientos. Degusto tu lengua, presiono tus espalda, me muevo debajo de ti, como serpiente libidinosa que busca enredarse de nuevo entre tus piernas. Muerdo tu mentón. Jadeas. Deseo.

Gula.

Dame más… provéeme más… mucho más… Nunca podría saciarme de ti. Mientras más te tengo, más te deseo. Entre más me alimento de tu sudor, más anhelo lamerte. Conforme trago tu esencia, más ansió beberte. No puedo remediarlo…

Eres un demonio de fuego que se posesiona de mí.

En tus brazos cometo los sietes pecados capitales.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas ^^

Jibriru: Gracias por tu comentario ^^ siempre he pensado que esas preguntas profundas de Asmita de seguro eran escuchadas por defteros y este intentaba responderlas. Por eso quería que al final esta enseñanza fuera una enseñanza para ambos. Gracias por comentar ^^

beautiful-sadness: Agradezco de verdad tus hermosas palabras. Me alegro que ya lo hayas leido de seguro en mi blog o en el foro donde lo publique primero. Es una historia que me gusta, pese a lo corta que es, pero creo que esxplota un lado de la pareja que ma agrada pensarlo, ese donde ambos buscaban respuesta en el otro; y si, Creo que también Asmita relacionó el ave con Defteros y por eso se encargó de cuidarlo tanto, quería darle una enseñanza que al ginal le dejo dudas. Gracia spor decirlo linda y espeor te guste este otro drabble que también tiene su tiempo ya ^^


End file.
